Guilt and Devastation Resolved
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: Prompt that I got from Casey. This be's Bri/V, except smut. This is based off of said prompt and video that Casey put together and it shows the facial expressions of V-hurt-and Bri-devastation- when Bri agreed to go on a date with Mia. Bri goes after V to try to explain and get some answers. Enjoy.


**Prompt:** When Brian agreed to take Mia out to eat, he looked up at Vince and saw the hurt there. The look on Brian's face is complete devastation. So, what if Brian had run after Vince instead of standing there with his guilt?

**Pairing:** Brian/Vince

* * *

**Bri pov**

I saw the hurt on his face when I looked up at him and it broke my heart to see him like that. And knowing that I was the cause of it. I put the towel down and ran out after he stormed out through the living room.

Dom looked at me, "Go fix that."

I nodded, running out, trying to beat Vince to his car before he peeled out. "V wait!"

"Fuck off Buster!" he growled, stalking towards his Maxima.

"Wait V!" I yelled, catching up to him and pushing him against the driver's side door. He shoved me off and opened the door. I growled and slid in the car before he closed the door.

"Buster, you have half a second to get off of me before I do something that you might regret."

"No, we need to talk V and I'm not leaving. So if that means I stay planted in your lap, crushed against the steering wheel, then so be it. But we're gonna talk this shit out."

Vince shifted under me and huffed. "Then talk Buster."

I sighed, turning around in his lap as much as I could. He opened the door so my leg could hang out as I sat in his lap, facing him. "Why do you keep pushing me away V?"

He stared at me. I raised my eyebrow, "So you're not gonna answer?"

"No."

"Then what was up with the look of hurt on your face when I agreed to out with Mia? I know you really don't like her. So if the look wasn't for her, then who was it for?"

"No one" he growled.

"Fucking talk to me Vince!" I yelled.

"It's fucking you Bri!" he yelled back. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, "It's always been you. You just...you came here and you're all I think about and I can't... I can't want you like that."

"Why can't you want me like that?" I asked.

"Because you're everything that I've ever wanted. Besides, what's up with you asking Mia out?" he asked, leaning into me.

"You kept pushing me away. Ever since we've met, you've tried to beat the shit out of me. Would you even admit that you liked a guy if every time y'all are in the same room, he tries to beat you into the ground?" I asked back, leaning forward as well.

He paused for a minute and then looked back at me, "When you...no, I wouldn't."

I leaned away from him and scrubbed my hands over my face. "You ok now?"

He nodded, "There's just one question I have though."

I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised, "Shoot."

"Are you a cop? No lying Bri." he said, looking over my face.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I joined to keep my ass off the streets and jail. My mentor was like a father to me, he helped me get into the force down here."

Vince stared at me and then slowly nodded, "So is this a UC assignment for you? You gonna turn us in or something?"

"This is 'supposed' to be a UC assignment," I said, using air quotes. "But the thing is I have a thing for this scruffy temperamental racer and I took a liking to you guys. Y'all are like the family I never had. And family protects family right?"

He nodded, "And we never leave family behind."

"So I'm pretty sure there's a way that we can pin the trucks on Tran and you all come up clean." I shrugged, "You could even start over somewhere else."

Vince snorted, "Only if you're coming with us Bri."

He cupped my cheek and kissed me softly. "Gonna ride with me Bri?"

I nodded and kissed him back, carding my fingers through his scruff. He growled and grabbed my ass, pulling me closer.

I pulled back and looked at him, "Do you really wanna do this in the car when you have a really warm bed downstairs in the basement?"

He stared at me for a second before slapping my ass, "Best idea you've had Buster."

I got out the car and pouted, "So we're back to Buster, Vincent?"

He closed the door and pinned me against it, "I like the way you say my name Brian..."

"Really now?" I whispered in his ear.

He nodded, "Say it again."

"In your dreams" I whispered before running up the stairs to the house.

He growled, "Your ass is mine Brian!"

I laughed, running past everyone in the living room and hopping over an overturned chair and running down the stairs into the basement. -Fuck, where do I hide?-

* * *

**Vince pov**

I slammed my way into the house, "Where's the Buster?"

Dom smirked, "Where do you think?"

I nodded and smirked at him and he smiled one of his rare smiles. "She'll be ok, she wants Leon anyway."

I nodded, that was almost the best news I got all day. I stomped down the stairs, giving Bri a type of warning before I tanned his ass red. I checked under my bed first and then moved to the bathroom. I put my hands on my hips, "Where are you Buster?"

I listened out for a sound, he didn't like anybody calling him Buster except for me and Dom. I looked around my room trying to figure out where he went. I slowly turned towards my closet. I opened the doors and peered in. I knew he was in here. I could smell him.

I looked into the corner where clothes were piled. I reached in the pile and grabbed a leg and yanked. He yelled, thrashing as I pulled him out by his ankles. "V stop!"

I ignored him, pulling him up and depositing him onto my bed. "Strip Brian."

He huffed, "You could ask politely you know?"

"Well we know I'm not a polite motherfucker am I?" I said, staring at him.

He snorted and took off his shirt, "Understatement of the year."

I folded my arms across my chest and watched him as he wiggled out of his jeans. "No underwear? That's a very naughty Brian."

He smirked at me, "You seem to like it."

I pulled him close by his hips, "That I do."

I kissed him, feeling him trying to tank off my tank tops. I raised my arms for him as he took them off and kicked off my boots and jeans. "Much better" he mumbled against my chest, teeth catching the bar through my nipple and tugging a little.

I moaned, picking him up and sitting down with him on my lap. He pushed me down on the bed and moved to my neck, nipping and licking. I moaned, tugging his head back and licking up his neck and biting down. He moaned, rolling his hips, as he scratched down my chest.

I reached under my pillow and grabbed the bottle of lube. "You still want to Bri?"

He chuckled, his voice husky, "Have I said no or left yet?"

I smirked, slicking up my fingers and teasing his hole. He shifted, moaning lowly. "How long?"

"Too long," he growled out. He kissed me as I sunk the first finger in.

"You ok Bri?" he nodded his head, clutching at my chest and arm.

"Breathe."

"I...am, just...sensory overload right now," he mumbled against my lips.

I stretched him with one and when he nipped at my bottom lip, I added another one. I started to scissor him and growled when he moved his hips, meeting my hand.

"Another," he growled against my neck.

I slid a third finger in and moaned when he shuddered and whined. "You want it?"

He nodded, rocking back and forth. "Please!"

I slid my fingers out and grabbed the lube again. "You still wanna be on top baby?"

He smiled at me and nodded, "When else am I gonna get the chance?"

"Whenever you want," I said, grabbing his hips.

He smirked and kissed me, holding onto my shoulders as I slid inside of him.

"Fuck!" I hissed. Hot and tightness all around me.

He moaned, rocking his hips. "Move!"

I rolled my hips against him, "You're on top baby."

He kissed me and then sat up, rolling his hips down. "Prepare to be tortured."

He started out rolling his hips against mine, growling down at me. He sped up, starting to bounce. He kept going, doing things I had no idea could be done, but that's Bri.

I grabbed his hips, sick of his tease. I pulled out and slammed back in, making him freeze for a second before he yelled out. He did that whine and scratched at my neck, begging me to do that over and over again.

I growled, rolling us over and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him onto me, watching his eyes roll back. "Cum Bri."

He groaned and pulled me down to kiss him, moaning through the kiss. "Vince..."

I rolled my hips again and moaned into his neck, cumming inside of him making him shudder. "Love you Vincent." he mumbled, tracing my tattoo.

"Love you too Bri… my Buster."


End file.
